Dream
by kuraragi
Summary: "Today is a special day." UmiMaki one-shot.


**A short one-shot because I have no inspiration for anything else. Hope you enjoy!**

 **If you have any questions or concerns, review or pm me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

Today is a special day.

I woke up this morning wrapped in the sheets of my bed, but something was missing; I was missing the warmth that was usually here beside every morning when the sun rose.

I groaned and blindly moved around, searching for that warmth that was, for some reason, missing today. I tried opening my eyes, but the blinds were open and I shut my eyes again, whining and burying my face into the bed.

Ugh, why are the blinds open?

In the midst of my struggle this morning, I felt the bed shift beside me. I heard soft chuckling and felt a hand brush my hair out of my face. I tried opening my eyes again, and saw a figure blocking the morning sun.

Thank goodness.

I reached up to the hand that was resting on my head, and after grasping it, I thought, "Ah, here's that warmth."

I intertwined our bare fingers and brought it to my chest, dragging that warmth along with it. After feeling the solid body that radiated that warmth, I wrapping an arm around it to snuggle closer.

"Good morning, Maki." she chuckled again, her chest rumbling under me.

"Morning, Umi." I muffled.

She let out a content sigh and wrapped both her arms around me, drawing me closer. I smiled, happy this warmth was back, surrounding me entirely.

"Did you sleep well, Maki?"

"Yup, but waking up wasn't as pleasant as I had hoped it would be."

"I apologize." her chest rumbling again. "I got an email from a classmate about an upcoming lecture our professor will be holding."

"Do you need to go and check that email again? Any attachments of any sort?"

"There was one, yes."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet. You were waking up, so I figured I would accompany you again."

"Go and check. It might be important."

"As long as you do not hold me accountable for you waking up poorly this morning, and then not comforting you after you had been viciously attacked by the morning's biting chill, and the sun's blinding rays."

"I would never do such a thing."

"Of course, you would never." her sarcasm practically shook the air. "I apologize for ever accusing you of such a thing, princess."

"Mou, don't call me that!" I slapped her playfully once and was going to again before she grabbed both my wrists and pinned them to the bed. She smirked at me before kissing my cheek and crawling out of the covers over to her laptop.

I rolled over with a dorky smile on my face that I tried to stop, but I couldn't help it.

So help me, if Nozomi saw me now…

I extended my bare left hand and examined it for a while, thinking about today.

After all, today was a special day.

I buried my face into the bed again, and soon, I was once again searching for warmth.

* * *

I woke up, wrapped in my sheets, the morning air biting at my feet. I curled up, trying to stay as warm as I could, wondering where my usual source of warmth went.

I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them again as I was blinded by the sun's rays.

Why are the blinds open?

As I struggled this morning, I felt the bed dip, and a hand brush the hair from my face. I opened my eyes just a bit to see a figure next to me. That figure chuckled before pulling the covers back over me and enveloping me with their warmth.

I sighed contently and snuggled closer to that warmth, burying my face against that solid body and feeling it rumble from under me.

"Good morning, Maki."

"Morning, Umi."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yup, but waking up wasn't as pleasant."

"I apologize." she chuckled again. "The publisher was checking up on me to make sure I finished before the due date."

"Email? Do you need to go and check it again? Anything you didn't read yet?"

"Yes, there were some parts of the email I had not gotten to yet."

"Why not?"

"You were waking up, so I figured I would accompany you again."

"Well, since you're already here," I wrapped my arms around her to pull her even closer. "Don't leave just yet. I might get attacked again by the cold and the sun. They're quite hostile in the morning, it seems."

"Alright, princess. As your loyal knight, I will stay right here till they have calmed."

"That's right. You're my knight, so make sure you protect me."

"For you, my princess, I'd give my life."

"Well, let's not get too rational." we shared a short laugh as we laid there, enjoying one another's company just a while longer before she kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Maki."

"I love you, too." I turned my head up and she bent down to give me a gentle kiss, touching our foreheads while doing so.

"Happy anniversary."

I hugged her tighter, my hands brushing together; I smiled in doing so.

After that special day, my left hand wasn't so bare anymore.

* * *

 **I always saw Umi and Maki as little dorks, so that's what I made them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
